rockefellerfandomcom-20200213-history
Rockefeller Wiki
Rockefeller Wiki Dedicated to the Monster of the Week campaign set in Rockefeller, as hosted by B Introduction The sun illuminates the sky into brilliant red and purple hues as you hike up the hill. The Pennsylvanian wildlife quiets around you as the sound of the highway echoes through the night as cars rush towards the horizon. On that horizon stretches mountains and hills, and in one small cluster, dark shadowy towers. It’s the skyline of Rockefeller, a once magnificent city meant to parallel the likes of San Francisco and New York. It was made to be the epicenter of travel in the United States, a central point for all the railways to haul passengers and freight to the mid-west and coast. In the late 20’s people lined up to reserve housing in the new skyscrapers being constructed and to get their foot in the door to be the first businesses open in this city of the future. As construction was reaching its peak, the unthinkable happened, the entire economy crumbles. Unfinished buildings were left to stand, people never saw the homes they were expecting. As buildings aged, a war began in Europe. The economy began preparing for war, but the empty factories in Rockefeller’s edges sat empty as the remaining people flocked to ones closer to home. As buildings crumbled, the coal and oil brought new blood into the dying city. Not enough to fill its appetite, but enough to keep it alive. People began colonizing neighborhoods and rebuilding some of the public structures. A community college was built, drawing students from around the area. Things were looking up for the shell of the city. Then, when the mines were emptied and the oil depleted, the city began dying once more. And on this warm September night in late 2014, you stand looking over the unlit buildings. Or at least you expected to, instead your greeted by bright lights in the western edges of the city. Rockefeller Plaza, one of the last communities still situated in the city. The lights glint off the gaudy gold statue of J.D. Rockefeller as your radio flickers to life. “Rockefeller community college is beginning the start of their fall semester and we here at WRFR would like to remind students that we will announce any school wide cancellations of RCC and any other schools in the area,” a calm voice says over a quiet and serene hum in the background, “And to everyone else, remember, you can’t find any pizza better than Auntie Diane’s this side of the state.” You aren’t entirely sure how your radio picked up the signal with it set to a private frequency no where near FM, but you don’t mind the calming music playing through the mild static. As you plop yourself down to look at the stars before you head back to your car, you suddenly start hearing the music with perfect clarity. It almost seems to get louder as you feel your eyes getting heavy. As you stumble to your feet fighting off sleep, a feather falls in front of you, followed by a wild turkey as its lifeless body falls out of a tree right in front of you. You rush to look around, but it’s too late. You’ve just been killed. Table of Contents * Characters * Locations * Mysteries Resources * Monster of the Week * MotW PDF Downloads Latest activity Rockefeller is based loosely around Chinese ghost-cities, like Pudong, Shanghai pictured here Category:Browse